


Friday Night Lights

by Darkktails



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cheerleader Emily, F/F, Fluff, Football Player Sam, Light Mike Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkktails/pseuds/Darkktails
Summary: It's Homecoming, the last game of the season, and the team are in it to win it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I had to get this out there thanks to the inspiration of a couple of awesome people. Also, I know nothing about football. And I really don't like Mike.

 

**Check out[Aprilfrosbury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxsAw-veAKA) and her crew.**

* * *

The sounds coming from the high school’s football stadium were loud. The rumbling sounded like rolling thunder as the opposing sides cheered and stumped their feet.

  
One of the cheerleaders in particular was just standing there with her infamous ‘resting bitch’ face. Emily was leaning against the wall, examining her nails with disinterest, her pompoms lying uselessly at her feet.

  
Emily had no interest in the game itself, but she did in one of the players out there on the field. Sam, number seventeen, their school’s wide receiver and her girlfriend, was huddled with the team. With just under a minute on the clock, their school was down by three points, and they were on third down, and all the way back to the sixty yard line.

  
“I’m so ready for this season to be over,” Emily said to her friend. “I won’t miss this awful weather, the repulsive smell of teen spirit, and all of these goddamn bugs!” She emphasized by swatting her leg irritably. She then turned her head to glare at Jess, who was giggling beside her.

  
“Does that mean you like the uniforms now?” Jess teased.

  
Emily pulled a sour face. “Ew. As if. The brown and green clashes hideously, and the cheap material that this thing is made of makes my skin itch. But that stuff doesn’t matter if Sam’s the one that rips it off of me.”

  
It was Jess’ turn to utter, “Ew,” and for a moment, she froze with trepidation, but Emily just snorted softly in amusement.

  
If there was one thing that Jess was grateful for, it was the Washington siblings re-inviting everyone back to Blackwood Pines. Had they not, then there’s no telling what the state of all of their relationships would be in.

  
With a shout, the players scattered and took their place at the line. The linebackers, Matt being one of them, held the front. Sam took her place at the quarterback's side, another player on the other side of him. The quarterback yelled callouts, and at ‘hut!’ the two teams clashed. Number twenty four crossed in front of the quarterback, who held out the ball. The player tucked his body forward took off.

  
The defensive players immediately had sights on him, so they just barely noticed the quarterback pivot and toss the ball to Sam, who then sprinted cleanly around the line.

  
When the other players finally took notice of what was happening, they gave chase, but Sam was their top receiver for a reason. Those long, toned legs carried Sam down the field. Though there was no way her girlfriend could hear her over all of the noise, Emily cheered and called out her name as she rushed by.

  
One of the other team’s faster players slowly closed the distance, but he couldn’t quite catch her. At the ten yard line, the player got desperate and dived, but Sam was faster, so she escaped, and she scored a touchdown.

  
The field erupted into a deafening cheer. Their team, in their excitement, tackled Sam and dogpiled on her.

  
“Those damn brutes,” Emily growled, brows furrowed into a deep frown with an underlying concern.

  
Jess snickered. Their team kicked for the field goal, and their victory was secured.

  
With the last few seconds running out, Sam ran over to the cheerleaders while the rest of the team stayed behind to do their custom made victory chant, her sights set on one girl. Emily awaited her approach with a hand on her hip and soft eyes.

  
Jess gazed between the both of them with a knowing grin before going off to give the two lovebirds a moment alone.

  
The world around them didn’t matter as the two girls wrapped their arms around each other.

  
Sam could have spent forever holding her girlfriend, but Emily wiggled in her grasp and held Sam out at arm’s length. Her head was upturned, her pretty face pulled into a grimace.

  
“Oh god. I love you, hon, but I still can’t get used to how bad your uniform smells.”

  
Sam couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Love you, too. And you like it when I’m all hot and sweaty.” She pressed her head against Em’s just to gross her out.

  
“Ew! Sam!” Emily pulled away and wiped away the shared sweat. “Go on and change so that we can head back to my place. What time does the afterparty start, again?”

  
“Yeah, about that.” Sam appeared impish as she rubbed her neck. “Can we just stay in?”

  
That took Emily slightly by surprise. “You don’t want to celebrate with the team? You know, one last Hurrah what with the season being over?”

  
Sam’s nose crinkled at the suggestion. “Nah. I mean, I really like the guys, but I would rather just stay in with you.”

  
“And just what were you hoping to do?” Emily inquired with a suggestive lilt.

  
“I was thinking we could just stay in and relax. Unless…” Sam wrapped an arm around Emily’s waist. “ Did you have something else in mind?”

  
“I was just hoping that you’re not feeling too sore, stud, because that package we ordered came in yesterday.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yup.”

  
“And you’re just now telling me?”

  
“I wanted to surprise you after your big win. And reward you, by letting you use it first.”

  
Sam’s cheeks flushed pink. “For serious?”

  
Emily nearly palmed her face. “Ugh. You’re such a dork.”

  
“It’s all part of my charm,” Sam stated with a cheeky grin. Before she could say anything else, however, she heard her name being called.

  
“Sam!” Coach Mankey called out. He had gathered the team, and was ushering them back into the locker rooms.

  
Sam groaned. “He’s probably going to talk our ear off without trying to get too emotional. Hopefully it won’t be too long.”

  
“Go,” Emily encouraged her with a light push. “I’ll be waiting by the gate.”

  
Sam nodded. She kissed her cheek before jogging towards the other players.

  
Emily watched her go for a moment before gathering her pompoms and heading towards the gate. There, she waited. People passed by, heading to their vehicles. She didn’t pay them much mind, but one familiar squeal caught her attention, and then she was practically pounced on by one excited blonde.

  
“I can’t believe we managed to win!” Jess exclaimed, jumping up and down. “And it’s all thanks to your honey, no less. Where is Sam, anyway?” She asked, looking around for the other girl.

  
“She’s still in the locker room,” Emily told her.

  
“Oh. Will you guys be going to the afterparty?

  
“No,” Emily said, and she couldn’t keep the fond smile off of her face. “We’ll be spending the night to ourselves.”

  
Jess cooed. “Aw. That sounds sweet. Well, tell Sam I said congrats on the big win.” She hesitated before inquiring, “Talk later?”

  
Emily hummed in affirmation. “Later.”

  
Jess squealed again and threw her arms around Emily. She jumped back before Emily could think to move, and she practically skipped away. “TTYL!”

  
The crowd had thinned by then. Emily turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. The bright smile on her face pulled down disgust due to the person in front of her.

  
“Well now,” Mike began, “that’s not exactly the warm welcoming I was expecting.”

  
Since the events last year at Blackwood Pines, Emily hasn’t seen or heard from Mike, which was how she would have kept it for as long she’d lived.

  
Emily crossed her arms and sneered. “What are you doing here, Mike?”

  
Mike tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I heard that there was a game coming on, but I got here late. Was that Jess, just now? I tried to approach her a while ago, but she just sort of ignored me. It seems like all of the people I used to call friends are ignoring me, nowadays.”

  
Emily knew that he was trying to make her feel guilty. “Oh grow up, Mike, and get to the part where I’m actually suppose to give a damn.”

  
Mike grinned in a way that he thought was charming, with his pure white perfect teeth, but it was just sleazy and downright creepy. “I missed that, you know, you being all bossy and shit. It kept me on my toes, and it was pretty fucking hot.”

  
Emily’s glare was so fierce that even Mike started to cower after the long stretch of silence that followed.

  
“So, I just wanted to stop by to say hi and see how you were doing. Since I’m back in town for a couple of days, I thought that we could, I don’t know, get together sometime and --”

  
“No.”

  
The look on Mike’s face was priceless, and Emily wished that she had her phone so she could take a picture of it.

  
“I’m sorry. What?”

  
“I said no.” Emily rolled her eyes. “If you seriously think you can just waltz back here just to fucking woo me or whatever, then seriously fuck you, Mike. I allowed you to screw with my relationship with Hannah and Jessica and even Matter, but I won’t allow that same thing to happen with Sam.”

  
Mike started to laugh, but nothing about the situation was humorous. “You’re serious? I mean, Sam is great and all, but you and her? Dating?”

  
Emily stared at Mike like he had three heads. “Fucking hell. You’ve always been a complete douche, haven’t you?”

  
“Oh come on, Em! I don’t know what I’m doing wrong here. What’s so great about this relationship that was different from ours?”

  
“Oh god. Everything is always a ‘who’s-dick-is-bigger’ contest with you, but since you asked oh so fucking nicely, I don’t have to fake my orgasms, for one thing.”

  
Mike’s jaw ticked. “Oh. Oh! That’s funny; hilarious, even. Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

  
The amount of times that Emily has rolled her eyes in such a short amount of time was staggering. “I don’t have to explain myself to you, Mike, but one thing that matters the most is that Sam actually loves me, and I can honestly say that I love her, too.”

  
“I loved you!”

  
Emily scoffed. She couldn’t handle being in the presence of her ex any longer, so she stomped past him.

  
“I love you, Em!” Mike called out, to which Emily threw up both hands and flipped him off twice.

  
Heading back towards the field, she saw that Sam was in the process of crossing it. Dressed back in casual clothes, the blonde had a large bag hanging off of her shoulder. Upon spotting Emily, her face brightened, and she quickened her pace.

  
“Hey! Sorry it took me so freaking long. It took a while to change, coach talked his heart out, and some of the guys were trying to convince me to go to the party, and I jus--”

  
Emily grabbed her face and cut her off with a fierce kiss. Sam’s mind went blank as their tongues caressed. Letting the bag fall, she dug her fingers into Emily’s waist and pulled her close. The venue was sort of romantic; at night, with a cool breeze, in the middle of an empty field.

  
When Emily moaned, Sam reluctantly pulled away, lest she did something they shouldn’t do in public.

  
“Mm,” Sam groaned, biting down on her kiss swollen lip. Her eyes fluttered open, and the look in Emily’s made her shiver. “Wow. If only you always greeted me like that when I was running late.”

  
Emily let out a full bodied laugh, her anger at Mike dissolving away until he was the furthest thing in her mind. “What? You’d start running late even more.”

  
Sam just shrugged sheepishly. She took her bag in one hand, Emily’s hand into the other, and together they headed off the field.

  
After a moment, Sam lightly bumped her shoulder and softly asked, “You okay?”

  
Emily was silent, contemplating. She wrapped around Sam’s arm and pressed into her side. Raising her head to catch her girlfriend’s questioning stare, she stated, “I’m perfect.”


End file.
